witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Posters
The Witcher · The Witcher 2 · The Witcher 3 Throughout Chapters II and III of the game, there are posters plastered about both the Temple and Trade Quarters. This is a gallery of those posters. Some of them are Polish historical, political and pop culture references or references to Sapkowski's books. Viziman interiors are decorated as well. Wanted posters These are found at Detective Raymond Maarloeve's house and also at Tobias Hoffman's house: Wanted_poster1.png|Wanted poster #1 Wanted_poster2.png|Wanted poster #2 There are a number of posters plastered around the various locations in . In , there posters nailed to trees and also on city buildings and walls. Some advertise businesses and services and others are for general information. Announcements and Notices Poster on the tree at the Crossroads in White Orchard :Beware! Bandits calling themselves "Temeria's Soldiers" are hiding in the nearby woods. They have been declared outlaws and a threat to the Emperor's subjects. Assisting or sheltering them in any way will be summarily punished to the fullest extent permitted by imperial law. On behalf of the Emperor of Nilfgaard - Captain Peter Saar Gwynleve Poster in Midcopse and Blackbough :Announcement By order of the commander of the Nilfgaardian Army Group 'Center' camp: Residents of the villages of Midcopse and Blackbough are hereby required to report to the camp near Midcopse in order to perform labor for the Empire. Those caught evading their duties shall be flogged. Lists of designated residents and their assigned days of service have been provided to the village ealdorman. Poster in Claywich and Oreton :Announcement By order of the commander of the Nilfgaardian Central Army camp, the residents of Claywich and Oreton are hereby ordered to report to the Wastrel Manor in order to perform labor duties for the Empire. Lists of designated residents and their allotted days of service can be had from the ealdorman. Those caught evading their duties shall be flogged. Poster in Downwarren and Lindenvale :Announcement The inhabitants of the villages of Downwarren and Lindenvale are hereby ordered to report to the Nilfgaardian Central Army camp to perform labor duties for the Empire. Lists of designated residents and their allotted days of service can be had from each village's ealdorman. Those caught evading their duties shall be flogged. Commander of the Central Army camp Poster in Mulbrydale :Caution! A large contingent of traitors has deserted the Imperial Army camp. Their betrayal has made them outlaws and common bandits. Until the deserters are caught and punished, it is prudent to avoid any and all contact with them. Poster with Court-Martial ruling :The Nilfgaardian Court-Martial has found Dragomir, son of Anastasius GUILTY of betraying his oath of loyalty to his new rightful ruler, Emperor Emhyr var Emreis, by eavesdropping on conversations between imperial soldiers while serving in the Central Army Canteen and passing on reports thereof to spies in the service of the enemy kingdom of Redania. The condemned shall be punished with death by hanging, to be carried out immediately upon issue of the present verdict. Wanted posters Missing persons posters Commercial posters Commercial poster bathhouse.png|Novigrad bathhouse Commercial poster chess club.png|Novigrad chess club Commercial poster vespula laundry 01.png|Vespula's laundry Commercial poster vespula laundry 02.png|Vespula's laundry Jewellers shop poster.png|Jeweler's shop Kingfisher inn poster.png|Kingfisher Inn Marabella nursery notice 01.png|Marabella's School for Tots Marabella nursery notice 02.png|Marabella's School for Tots Performance posters Concert poster priscilla b.png|Priscilla's concert poster Tragedycomedy posters 01.png|The Puffins poster Tragedycomedy posters 02.png|The Puffins poster Tragedycomedy posters 03.png|The Doppler's Salvation poster Tragedycomedy posters 04.png|The Doppler's Salvation poster Propaganda posters Poster radovid propaganda 01.png|low quality version from game files Tw3 radovid propaganda poster 01.jpg|high quality version Poster radovid propaganda 02.png Tw3 dijkstra propaganda poster.png|low quality version from game files Tw3 dijkstra propaganda poster.jpg|high quality version Redanian recruitment posters 01.png Redanian recruitment posters 02.png de:Aushänge fr:Affiches Category:The Witcher items Category:The Witcher 2 items Category:The Witcher 3 items Category:Pages with tables